Three Goddesses
The Three Goddesses are a supernatural group of siblings during the ancient Japan era, in the storyline of Inochinureta. They are made up of Murasaki, Goddess of Immortality, Ena Goddess of Time-Travelling and Uriya, Goddess of Data Manipulation. Background They are said to have come from the planet Ofpsic and incarnated as superhumans in ancient Japan. Also, they have worked together with the Loic people Ir Itttrec, Mer Attyyc and Ac Cwaggr to develop the Supernatural System, which enabled the dead souls to still integrate with the world and manipulate things related to matter and existence. Murasaki Main Article: Kurumi Murasaki She is the Goddess of Immortality, and can give immortality to any person. However, there is a price for such, because one needs to have a contract with her at her wish, and a special condition to fulfill. If one fails this condition, he or she will die and his soul will be fragmented (back then people thought that these souls perish in existence). Fragmented means that the soul's fragments will scatter all through the world, thus rendering his or her existence almost impossible. The only way to put the person together is by using Hexacode manipulation. As Goddess of Immortality, she never dies, and still lives up to this day. Murasaki is a person often in vain, and full of ego. But she knows how to control her manners when speaking to low people. She knows what she wants and gets it. Also, she is the oldest of the three, and the hardest to approach. In the present day, she is known as Kurumi Murasaki, and lives in a house somewhere in Tokyo. Ena Main Article: Ena/Minako Harukata She is the Goddess of Time-Travelling and is associated with time manipulation. Though she was killed in the first arc of Inochinureta, she reincarnated as a girl named Minako Harukata and still has time manipulation skills. Many people have inherited her skills because their descendants were her students. Ena is the most mild-mannered of the three; only speaking when she needs to. Also, she is a shy person and doesn't always speak or act out. Currently, she is in a relationship with Aji (Eiji Murakata), who also courted her in the first arc. Uriya Main Article: Uriya/Miki Kurobu She is the Goddess of Data Manipulation, and the one who is responsible for the Data Hack system. She has the highest permission levels on the system, with Null only being second. Later on, she is known to have been learning Hexacode as well. Being the youngest of the three, she later reincarnates as Miki Kurobu, Broken's sister. She is the one who is ultimately responsible for Broken's data-hacked age progression and manipulated memories (which only Null and Format knew about). This makes her really older by chronic age than his brother. Whether as Uriya or Miki, she is a sharp-tongued person who is also down-to-earth with things. She is also consistent and persuasive about things, and does not know how to give up. However, she also regrets a lot of things. In fact, she is also a Zeryte (she secretly took her own life just about the same time as Broken was killed) and only revealed it after Broken knew about the secret EVS data-hack. Category:Exclusive Terms